


Fidgeting

by Maxaro



Category: RWBY
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/M, Finger Sucking, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Sex Toys, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:14:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28413726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxaro/pseuds/Maxaro
Summary: Jaune really appreciates the fidget toy that Blake got him for his birthday, it's helped him keep focused in class more often than he can count at this point. On this day, however, he realizes there's something SPECIAL about the toy.../Ties in slightly with When Body and Heart Unite.
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Blake Belladonna
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	Fidgeting

Despite what some may believe, Jaune Arc had been and still was fully aware of the dangers and hardships that came with being a Hunter in training. While he couldn't deny that there were many things that he had been ignorant about when he first decided to attend Beacon academy, for the most part, he had understood that the challenges he would face were going to be the most difficult things he'd ever have to overcome. This was the path that he wanted to take and no matter how beaten and bruised he got, he was determined to push forward.

What he never could have predicted, however, was that the most arduous task that Beacon repeatedly threw at him was, in fact, _not_ fighting the living nightmare abominations known as the Grimm, but rather, it was sitting through yet another of professor Port's _'famous'_ tales from his 'glory days'.

For the tenth time in less than an hour, Jaune had to suppress a massive yawn as he rubbed at his eyes and tried his best not to think about how easy it would be to just take a short nap right about now. He'd long since given up on attempting to take notes that he might gleam some kind of wisdom from at a later date, but at the very least, he'd promised Pyrrha that he wouldn't fall asleep during class. _Again_. So he continued to listen, restlessly tapping one of his feet, while also flicking the switch of the fidget toy that Blake had gotten him for his birthday. As it turned out, it had come to be one of the best gifts he'd ever received, helping him keep his attention in more classes than he could count at this point, and he almost had to curse himself for never thinking about getting something like it sooner. It was such a simple little device as well, just a plastic rectangle with some different buttons and switches on every side.

As the Faunus ravenette popped into his head, Jaune turned to his side and couldn't help the silly smile that broke out on his face as he watched Blake stifle a yawn just like he had moments ago. He really wasn't sure how it had happened, what he'd done to deserve a girlfriend as cool as her, but he was eternally grateful that she'd somehow seen something in him that she liked.

Noticing his staring, she met his eyes and gave him a smile of her own, one that made Jaune's cheeks feel all nice and rosy and he had to resist the temptation to reach down and grab her hand. Blake wasn't big on public displays of affections more elaborate than sitting together like they were right now, and he accepted that, so he was content with simply enjoying the closeness they were already sharing, as well as her smile.

It was at that moment, however, that Jaune heard a strange sound. Coming from Blake of all people. Something almost like a mewl had escaped her lips and she was suddenly leaning forward onto her desk with her eyes firmly closed.

"Blake? Is something wrong?" he whispered, though there really wasn't any need for it. They were sitting at the very back of the large classroom, several seats away from even a single other student. Why exactly Blake had insisted on this spot Jaune didn't know, but he hadn't questioned it either.

"N-no no, I'm fine. Totally okay," Blake replied with a fervent shake of her head. Despite her insistence though, Jaune couldn't help but notice how she was almost shivering every few seconds while her grip on her pencil went from soft to threatening to break the poor thing.

"Are you sure? You look like you're shivering. Are you cold? Do you want my jacket?" Jaune continued to probe.

Again, Blake made a sound that he'd scarcely heard before at the same time as she also let out a low, breathy chuckle. "Hng- hehe, I-I'm not cold, I promise. Quite the- hah…! Quite the o-opposite, if anything..." she eventually answered.

Whatever the noise she kept making, somewhere in the back of his head, Jaune recognized it, he just didn't know from where, and he was starting to get worried now.

"So you're feeling hot then? That almost sounds like a fever. Should I tell Port that you need to go see the nurse?" Jaune was halfway out of his seat with his hand raised when Blake grabbed his wrist and pulled him back down again.

" _N-no!_ I told you I'm _fine!_ Just s-stay here… with me..." she whispered tersely, scooting over in her seat until she was sitting right next to him, hugging his arm to her chest and leaning herself into his side.

With her body now pressed against him, Jaune could tell that Blake definitely wasn't kidding about being warm. She practically felt like a furnace and any surprise he might have felt over her doing something overtly couple-y out in the open was stopped in its tracks by the sheer weirdness of the situation. When he looked down at her, her eyes had a strange glassy sheen to them that he was pretty sure wasn't usually there. He really didn't want Blake to get sick, but if she wanted him to not say or do anything, he had to trust her judgment. There was also a part of him that was really happy that she finally felt comfortable enough for this kind of _display_ and wanted to keep the moment going for as long as possible.

So he stayed, as requested, and tried to focus back on professor Port's ' _lecture'._ Unfortunately for Jaune, however, this task had suddenly become monumentally more challenging due to just how _comfortable_ it felt having Blake leaning against him. She was nice and warm and soft and in any other situation, Jaune would have been more than happy to just close his eyes and drift off for a bit. But he knew he couldn't, not without disappointing Pyrrha.

Yet the temptation was right there, waiting for him with open arms and a pretty bow on its head.

In vain, Jaune attempted to stave off what felt like the inevitable by playing with his fidget toy some more, pushing the buttons in a random order at first but then falling into more of a rhythm, only to then flip it over so he could rotate the analogue stick instead. Slowly, painfully so even, his eyelids started to droop, professor Port's droning voice tugging away at the last remnants of resistance he had.

Jaune Arc would have fallen asleep right then and there, had it not been for...

"N-nyah...!"

In an instant, Jaune's eyes flew open again, the tiredness fogging his mind blowing away just as quickly. What had once been a comfortable, gentle hug on his arm had now become a death-grip that threatened to cut off his blood supply entirely, and as Jaune glanced down at Blake Belladonna, something clicked in his brain.

Just like his fidget toy clicked when he pushed one of the buttons. An action that made a shudder rock through Blake's body and into his own. All of a sudden, he remembered where he'd heard her make those sounds before.

With his throat feeling exceptionally dry and his cheeks growing ever redder, Jaune decided to investigate something. Using the hand attached to the arm that Blake still clung to for dear life, he reached down to her legs. He hadn't paid attention to it until now, but quickly discovered that they were rubbing against one another rather fervently, and when his fingers touched her thigh, Blake jolted in her seat, a barely suppressed moan escaping her.

Slowly, Jaune started to peel up his girlfriend's skirt, his heart beating faster and faster when she made no attempts to stop him. What he saw between her legs made his breath hitch at the same time as the fidget toy in his hand began to feel like it was burning up.

The entirety of Blake Belladonna's crotch looked to be absolutely sodden with the insides of her thighs actually glistening with some manner of liquid, a few droplets of which fell to the floor when she started shaking again. Her underwear, despite being seemingly black already, had a large, distinct stain on the front of them and now that he could see them clearly, Jaune noticed they were making an almost imperceptible buzzing. Investigating the _situation_ further, he decided to test a hypothesis, pressing one of his fidget toy's buttons.

At once, the buzzing changed both pitch and rhythm, and Blake buried her face in his arm, a low whine rumbling inside her chest. A whine, much like the other sounds she'd made recently, Jaune recognized from the nights they'd spent together, chief among them the one that had happened roughly a year ago.

"Blake," Jaune started to say as evenly as he could, "Is it _that_ time of the year for you right about now…?"

Blake only nodded in response, spreading her legs some more while Jaune could feel her take deep breaths of his jacket.

"Okay… and how long exactly has my fidget thingy been connected to these _special_ panties of yours?" he continued to ask.

"F-from the beginning..." she mumbled into his bicep, her voice so heated and full of need that it was Jaune's turn to shiver.

"I see… have you, you know, worn them before…?" his curiosity demanded that he ask this question, even though the more rational part of his brain screamed that this whole situation should have stopped _weeks_ ago.

Again, Blake nodded, and without thinking, Jaune moved the analogue stick on his toy from side to side, drastically changing the buzzing from her panties and making Blake almost fall out of her seat, were it not for her continued grip on his arm. A grip that made sure that said arm was situated squarely between her breasts, as her own jacket had, at some point, slipped open, leaving only a flimsy white blouse between Jaune and them.

Jaune knew this for certain thanks to the hard peaks crowing Blake's breasts that were visible through her shirt, something he felt he really ought to have noticed earlier.

"Sorry, didn't mean to use it again," he apologized right as the implications of his toy having been used to control Blake's underwear for months now slammed into him alongside the confirmation that that this wasn't her first time _using_ them. How many other times had they been sitting together like this while he was unknowingly getting her off?

This time, Blake shook her head before gasping out; "Don't a-apologize, it felt _g-great..."_

For the first time since his first class with professor Goodwitch, Jaune could feel himself getting a boner in class from imagining Blake being a hot mess because of him and as embarrassed as it made him feel, in comparison to Blake herself, it was practically nothing. Or it would have been, were it not for her closeness and the fact that one of her arms unwound itself from around his and instead started to rub the bulge in his pants.

While biting his lip to keep quiet, Jaune looked around frantically for a moment until he had reassured himself that they were still far enough away from anyone to be caught at the moment, but he knew this had to stop, no matter how excited he was growing at well.

"Blake, we can't do this here," he hissed when the Faunus made no attempts to let go of his crotch. "I get that you're in heat and I'll help you out if you want, but we have to do it somewhere private!"

"C-can't wait, need it now! Toy not enough!" Blake moaned back as she searched for his zipper. Swatting her hands away, which earned him a very unhappy whine that did horrible things to his heart, Jaune thought hard about his options right now. He remembered how Blake had acted last year and the things she'd explained about her heat, so he decided to do something very stupid, but, _hopefully_ , effective.

In quick succession, Jaune pocketed his fidget toy, pulled Blake into his shoulder, and pushed his other hand beneath her panties. A muffled gasp followed by a mewl spurned him onward as he started rubbing his girlfriend's pussy with his fingers. He tried just trailing them along her lips at first, but the way Blake's hips moved against him quickly told him that he'd need to go further. Finding her entrance was an easy task; pushing his fingers inside even more so as he was met with no resistance to speak of—rather, the reverse seemed more accurate. Blake's walls seemed to want to pull him deeper and deeper right away, undulating and clenching around his digits until the two of them were at their limit.

"Haaaah~..." Blake sighed as her nails dug into his arm. It might have been to early to say, but Jaune felt confident that what he was doing was at the very least _working_ and as such, he didn't waste time, thrusting his fingers in and out of her folds in a nice, deep rhythm that matched the vibrations coming from the panties at the back of his hand.

With how wet she already was, the fingering was making more noise than Jaune would have liked, not only because the sound only made his erection grow harder. His shoulder was containing Blake's moans and gasps well, even if he could feel his jacket and shirt growing wet from the drool that her panting lips were spilling.

There would really be no way for them to hide how disheveled they'd become after all of this, Jaune realized with an unpleasant, sinking feeling in his stomach, but he pushed such thoughts aside for now and instead focused on sating Blake's _hunger_ until they got the chance to take care of it completely. At the apex of his thrusts, he curled his fingers slightly, making Blake's breath hitch again and again, her hips rising up to meet him. Using the palm of his hand, he also started rubbing at the top of her pussy, finding her clit already ready and eagerly waiting for his touch.

Already, Jaune could tell that Blake was getting close, the clenching around his fingers getting more and more frequent and her legs tensing up beneath her. He took the opportunity to glance down at her and he was not surprised to find a pair of slitted pupils gazing back up at him. He took this opportunity to lean down and capture her lips in a kiss that Blake was more than eager to return, her moans melting into it.

And then it happened. Blake's eyes slammed shut while her whole lower body started convulsing, more juices coating Jaune's already drenched hand. Needy tugs at his fingers told him that her body was trying to milk him dry, and from what she'd told, Blake would feel somewhat disappointed that there was nothing _filling_ her up like her body so desperately wanted it to.

When the shudders finally subsided and Blake's climax seemed to be over, Jaune finally broke their kiss, taking a deep breath and wiping his brow while she blearily opened her eyes. Her pupils remained slitted, but they weren't as narrow as before, hopefully a sign that she'd regained control.

"Well then… you feeling better now?" Jaune asked after a moment of letting Blake settle into the afterglow of her orgasm, to which he earned himself a soft giggle and a pair of rosy cheeks.

"That'd definitely be one way to put it," Blake replied, smiling sultrily. Her expression softened only moments later, however. "Thank you for that. I love you," she said earnestly, eyes closing momentarily as Jaune pulled out his fingers from beneath her skirt. She watched as he regarded them with a thoughtful expression and before he could decide on what to do, she leaned forward and put her mouth around them, eyes locked with his as her tongue coiled around his digits, cleaning them thoroughly.

Jaune had to fight back a groan as Blake sucked on his fingers, again looking around to make sure no one could see.

Unfortunately, however, as he peered over Blake's shoulder, he was met with a pair of wide silver eyes and suddenly, Jaune felt like he wouldn't mind if what remained of the moon came crashing down on Remnant, killing everyone instantly. He couldn't know just how much Ruby had seen, but as was evident by all the other who were standing up in their seats, class was apparently over and he truly hoped that she'd only just caught them by using her semblance to dash over to their spot.

"Um, Blake…? What are you doing with Jaune's hand…?" Ruby asked awkwardly, making the Faunus in question freeze with Jaune's fingers still in her mouth.

Out of the corner of his eye, Jaune also saw that the rest of their two teams were looking in their direction, and so he said the first thing that came into his head. "I had a candy bar that melted and Blake was just helping me clean my hand!" he half shouted, half whispered, pulling his fingers away from Blake so quickly that they made a **pop** sound leaving her lips.

"Oh!" Ruby replied, all of a sudden looking much more chipper. "What kind of candy was it?"

" _Salty-sweet_ ," Blake answered without turning around, earning herself a truly _mortified_ expression from Jaune.

Ruby, not picking up on the double entendre, just made a grossed out face. "Bleugh! That sounds yucky. Cookies n' cream flavored chocolate, now that's more like it. Anyways, Yang wanted me to tell you that our dorm will be empty for the next couple hours for some reason, so there you go. You guys wanna come with me and Pyrrha to do some sparring, by the way?"

Upon hearing Yang's message, both Jaune and Blake looked down to the fiery blonde who instantly gave them a painfully knowing grin that neither of them wanted to think about much.

"Thanks for the offer, but me and Jaune have a _thing_ we need to take care of. Together. We'll see you all later tonight," Blake said as they turned back to Ruby.

"Yeah right, like I'd believe that. You're just gonna go hide in the library and kiss and stuff I bet," Ruby snorted, though she was still smiling at them.

"That's right, you caught us," Blake agreed while Jaune slowly died behind her from everything going on. "Making out in the library, that's all we're gonna do."

"Aw yeah, you're not getting anything past this girl!" Ruby gloated, fistpumping before spinning on her heel and starting to walk away. "Have fun at your kiss-party!" she yelled back over her shoulder making Jaune groan as he hit his head against the desk.

"You're a sexual deviant, you know that right?" he mumbled into the wood when Ruby was finally out of earshot.

"Maybe so, but since you've stuck around, I can only assume that's because you like that part of me. That hard piece of meat I felt in your pants earlier certainly suggests as much~," Blake said as she buttoned up her jacket and shifted in her seat.

"A deviant and a pervert," Jaune continued to mumble tiredly.

" _Camping trip_ ," Blake replied simply, watching with no small amount of satisfaction as Jaune's cheeks grew yet another shade more crimson.

Realistically, he had no good retort to that, so Jaune elected to say nothing at all, just turning his head to the side so he could give Blake a disapproving look. It went away, however, as he saw how she continued to fidget where she sat until the only people left in the classroom were the two of them and a small group of students crowded around professor Port, all of them listening avidly as he told them of another story from his past career.

That's when Blake lifted herself out of her seat slightly, and much to Jaune's shock, peeled of her sodden underwear, pocketing them before standing up and adjusting her skirt.

She caught him staring, just like before all of this, and gave him a smoldering look. "I left the off-switch back in the dorm and if I keep them on any longer, we won't make it back there before I'll need some more _attention_ ," she explained.

She extended a hand which Jaune took begrudgingly, letting her help him up, before she started pulling him towards the door. After just a few steps, however, Blake stopped, the devious smirk she sent over her shoulder to him being the only warning as she bent forward at the waist to brush something off her shoes, giving Jaune a view of _everything_ beneath her skirt.

The erection that had only just begun to subside in his pants returned full force as Blake showed off her amazingly round and firmly toned ass, along with the puffy petals of her pussy, only just barely spread, exposing the pinkness that laid between them.

After a long moment, she stood back up again, and Jaune could see how her pupils had narrowed once more. She tugged him forward and held his arm to her chest as they walked out of the classroom together, and while Jaune was initially worried about her exposing something that could get them into trouble, Blake moved confidently through the hallways, skirt barely rising more than a centimeter with every step.

"Don't worry," she whispered eventually, "All of _t_ _hat_ is for _your_ eyes only~."


End file.
